Buy me a Rose
by bookworm0702
Summary: Kurt is surprised by his distant husband on their anniversary.


**Author's Note: This is just a little oneshot songfic to the Kenny Rogers song 'Buy me a rose' that I felt like writing. I hope anyone who reads this will enjoy it. Just a warning, I am writing this at one in the morning, so be aware.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Buy me a Rose.**

* * *

It was their anniversary and he was alone.

Kurt had worked hard on a beautiful dinner, even though he was nearly positive he would be eating alone.

Blaine had been hired into a prestigious law firm four years ago, and worked hard to get to where he was. Late nights where Kurt only knew that Blaine was home when he woke up to a soft kiss goodnight. Almost never taking a day off unless he absolutely had to, missing Kurt's shows. Kurt knew that Blaine was doing all of this for their future, but he missed his husband. He couldn't really remember the last conversation they had that didn't involve the weather.

Kurt wanted to talk to Blaine about this, but he remembered how proud he had been when they bought their first house, and then when he gave Kurt a credit card. The paler man had smiled and thanked his husband, but he missed the simple things. He missed how Blaine would come home with a wild flower he had found in the park and surprise him with it. He missed how Blaine used to call him at different times during the day just so he could hear Kurt's voice. He missed how Blaine would run to make it to a door before Kurt did so that he could hold it open for him.

But most of all, he missed how Blaine used to look at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. A look that was always filled with love.

Nowadays though, Blaine was always so busy, that even when he wasn't working, his head was at the office. Kurt tried to engage him in conversation, but Blaine just gave absent minded answers. Kurt tried to do something romantic, but Blaine couldn't get away from his case.

When Kurt looked at the clock and saw that nearly a half hour had passed while he had been daydreaming, he sighed and blew out the candles he had set on the table. As he was leaving the room to curl up in his pajamas, the soft sounds of a guitar stopped him.

When he turned, he saw Blaine standing in the dining room entrance, acoustic guitar in hand and a guilty, but hopeful look on his face. Before he could speak, Blaine opened his mouth and began to sing;

 _He works hard to give him all he thinks he wants a three-car garage, his own credit cards. He pulls in late to wake him up with a kiss goodnight. If he could only read his mind, he'd say,_

 _'_ _Buy me a rose. Call me from work. Open a door for me, what would it hurt? Show me you love me by the look in your eyes. These are the little things I need the most in my life,'_

 _Now the days have grown to years of feeling all alone. He can't help but wonder what he's doing wrong, cause lately he'd try anything to turn his head. Would it make a difference if he said,_

 _'_ _Buy me a rose. Call me from work. Open a door for me, what would it hurt? Show me you love me by the look in your eyes. These are the little things I need the most in my life,'_

 _And the more that he lives, the less that he tries to show him the love that he holds inside. And the more that he gives the more that he sees, This is a story of you and me_

 _So, I bought you a rose, on my way home from work to open a door to a heart that I hurt. And I hope you notice this look in my eyes cause I'm gonna make things right for the rest of your life_

 _And I'm gonna hold you tonight! Do all those little things for the rest of your life._

By the time the song was over, Kurt had tears streaming down his face. Blaine put the guitar down and opened his arms as Kurt ran to him. The dark-haired man was holding back tears of his own as he gently caressed his husband's head.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into Kurt's flawless hair, "I tried to be here in time for dinner, but I needed to borrow Elliot's guitar. He's been teaching me how to play that song for a couple of months now. I know I've been hurting you, but it's over now."

As Kurt held tightly to his husband, he couldn't help but wonder if Blaine was telling the truth. He had no doubts that he would try not to hurt him anymore, but old habits die hard. Before he could voice his worries, however, Blaine pulled back and handed him a single, perfect white rose.

"They didn't have any colors to say 'I'm sorry, so I got the second-best thing I could say," Blaine explained.

Kurt looked at him curiously before looking at the card that was gently tied to the stem;

 _"_ _I am finally worthy of you, my love._

 _Love, Blaine Anderson, of Evans and Anderson"_

Kurt looked up at Blaine, a question in his eyes.

"I made partner," Blaine answered, "It's what I've been working for. I'll still have to work late occasionally, but otherwise, I am yours again."

A proud smile took over Kurt's face, "I am so proud of you!" he said, pulling Blaine back in for another hug. As their arms tightened around each other, he whispered in Blaine's ear, "I love you. And I understand."

Blaine's lips split into a radiant smile. He knew that Kurt was still hurt, but Blaine would do everything to take the hurt away.

As Blaine pulled Kurt's face in for a gentle kiss, Kurt could already feel the residual hurt begin to fade. And as Blaine thought back to the song, he knew that he would proudly do all of those little things for Kurt. For the rest of their lives.


End file.
